


Release

by DemiCas



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One Shot, y'all gonna hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCas/pseuds/DemiCas
Summary: Silly drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee thing I wrote so long ago it's embarrassing. 
> 
> I don't own nothin'.

The heat between their bodies was almost unbearable, and where skin touched skin, a thin sheen of sweat conducted that heat and turned it to fire. Muscles contracted and released, contracted and released. For a long while there was no sound but a strained, rhythmic creaking and their own harsh breathing.

“Toya?”

“God, Yuki...I don’t know if I can...”

“Not yet! Just a little longer!”

A strange, animal sound welled up in Touya’s throat. “I can’t, I can’t...”

“We’re almost there, Toya!” Yukito panted. “Hang on!”

Then, suddenly – and too early – the release came. With an anguished cry, both young men fell backwards, sprawling across the driveway as the ropes of their homemade pulley system finally gave way. The engine block crashed back into the car’s chassis with an impact that made their ears ring.

“Shit,” Touya growled. “You’re right, Yuki – next time we take it to a real garage.”


End file.
